brawl_of_the_objects_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shieldy's Vision
Previous One NOTE: When this parody was made, Episodes 1-6 of BOTO were out, so I used knowledge from only those six episodes. These parodies are after the first season. All 14 contestants are present, and the previous situations are already known about. If these are not possible, just say so and I won't be aggravated. By the way, I'll be pleased if anyone at all animates this. Doesn't have to be Antony's family. BRAWL OF THE OBJECTS PARODIES Parody 1: Shieldy's Vision (if you want a parody to have a description!): Shieldy has bad eyesight and is taken to the eye doctor to get glasses. At first he's too nervous to put them on, but later finds them useful. At the end of the parody he is annoyed by Scissors. (Pizza and Shieldy are together) Pizza / Like, Shieldy, you look a lot happier than I've ever seen you. Shieldy / Of course I'm really happy! Look at this sheet of paper! (holds up a sheet of paper) Pizza / What about it? Shieldy / It says that in no time, we're gonna meet the contestants of BFDI and II, and fly in a jet to Wonderworld! Pizza / Oh, right, that sounds familiar. Shieldy (now holding the paper within an inch from his eyes) / OMG the paper says May 1 and it's already April 29! It's only two days! I can't wait Pizza / Whoah there! Don't hold the paper that close to your eyes. Shieldy (slowly moves the paper away) / Excuse me? Pizza / About a year ago I learned that looking at objects too closely can seriously downgrade your eyesight. Shieldy / Oh. ...I'm really sorry. Anyway, I wonder what's gonna happen in Wonderworld. (lowers his eyes toward the paper) We're... Pizza / What did I just say about looking at the paper that close? Shieldy (slowly moves head up) / Now I don't know how it happened that time. * BOTO Parody Title Screen * (make sure it's not the same as the BOTO Title Screen, because it doesn't follow the routines of an episode.) Party Hat / I'm bored. I wonder when the elimination is. Slurpy / Is it 3:00 yet? Party Hat / *sigh* My digital clock is with Party Tail. Shelly / What?! Party Hat / He needs it today because he's doing a shadow experiment for his science class. Also, he thought it would help him wake up at the correct time. Controlly / Hello everyone! You look bright and ready today! Remember, your team lost last month, and is up for elimination. Party Hat / Controlly, we know that our team is up for elimination. But when is the elimination? Controlly / Right now! (Song: Elimination, Elimination Time, Ooh... Someone's gonna slide off the edge, Elimination Time!) Pear / "Slide off the edge"? Where did that come from? Controlly / Yes, I gave the Elimination song a little change... Party Hat / *sigh* budget cuts... Controlly / As a matter of fact, no. I just thought "butt kicked" weren't good words after all. Pear / You must be crazy now that you said them. Controlly / Enough! Now let's get to the elimination. Party Hat and Shieldy, you two are the safest, with 12 votes each. (box tossed to Party Hat) (box tossed to Shieldy) Shieldy / What's on the screen? Controlly / It's the normal thing we have in general. Why? Shieldy / It looks a little bit different. Wait, how many votes did I get? Controlly / There's a number right next to your bar! Shieldy / A number right next to my bar? Let me see what it says... Shieldy (walks up to the screen) / Oh, 12. Never mind! Controlly / Please sit down, Shieldy. (Shieldy returns) Controlly / Anyways, the next safe is Boombox with 15 votes. (box tossed to Boombox) Shieldy / Pardon me, who just got 15 votes? Controlly / Not again... Party Hat / Hey, Controlly, can we put the elimination on hold, please? Controlly / I don't really want to, but I guess we could... Party Hat / Shieldy, I think you're having trouble seeing what's on the screen. Can you see it well, or does it look a bit too blurry on the edges? Shieldy / Well... the latter. Party Hat / I think that means we need to get you glasses. Shieldy / WHAT?! (Pizza shows up from behind Shieldy's seat) Pizza / See, Shieldy, I told you not to look at objects too closely. Controlly / Pizza, what are you doing here? You're on the other team. (Pizza leaves) Shieldy / Seriously, are you saying I need "gra..." wait whatever that word was? Slurpy / "Glasses" Party Hat / Actually, I don't know. Let's just go to the eye doctor and find out. (Party Hat and Shieldy leave the scene) (change scene) Shieldy / Why are we doing this? Party Hat / If you can't see what's on the board at a normal distance, you need something on your eyes to fix this. Contact lenses would also work, but I'm thinking you wouldn't like them because they would hurt your eyes. Shieldy / Can't we get this situation overwith soon? ("Later...") (Party Hat and Shieldy are in an eye doctor's office) Eye Doctor (can be any object that has to do with eye doctors, such as a large contact lens) / What may I do for you? Party Hat / Shieldy's complaining that a screen is hard to read at a certain distance. Do you think he needs glasses? Eye Doctor (takes out eye-checking tool) / Here's an eye test commonly used to determine one's eyesight. When this button is pressed, letters are generated at random and distributed on lines at different distances, so I can find out the farthest distance he can read. (presses button) (puts tool to Shieldy's eyes) The letters say: Q Z R E S T O V I R B A N M D C X Y G Q V R I W E M S A L O R P Q V X Z M J L Eye Doctor / Read the bottom line for me. Shieldy / Uhh... fraid I can't. I can hardly even distinguish the letters. Eye Doctor / Then read the second line from the bottom. Shieldy / Umm... let's see... can't read that line either. Eye Doctor / How about the third line from the bottom? Shieldy / D... O... X... Y... C... Eye Doctor / Hmm... that isn't perfect. How well can you do the next line up? Shieldy / I...R...B...A...N...M! Eye Doctor (removes tool from eyes) / It turns out his vision is somewhere around 20-80, beause the lowest line he can read well is line # 3. According to today's society, this vision is pretty bad, so he needs glasses. Party Hat / Sounds serious! Shieldy / Are you kidding me?! Wait... what does 20-80 mean? Eye Doctor / It means the way you view the screen at a distance of 20 ft is how someone with normal vision would view it at a distance of 80 ft. Party Hat / Yeah. that makes sense. Shieldy / But I can't go around wearing glasses! Everyone will think I'm weird! Party Hat / No way, you'll be fine! My Dad has bad eyesight and he wears glasses. Shieldy / Well, he's not a contestant in BOTO! By the way, you're not wearing glasses. Why should I? Party Hat / Actually, last week, after coming out of a voting booth, I came here because I thought it would help me to wear them. The Eye Doctor said I was fine though. That's how I know this place! Shieldy / You're fine and I'm not? You know what? I totally have no idea that I'm ever gonna put them on. Party Hat / Just put them on. Once you're wearing them, you'll be happy! Shieldy / *sigh* I wish Lavalamp were here. Remember when he comforted Pizza in such a way that the room was so noisy we had to cover our ears? Party Hat / Yeah, he was nice. Wait, someone's coming! (Lavalamp flies in from outside) Lavalamp / I heard someone call me here. Good thing is, I was a little bored. Party Hat / Shieldy needs to put on glasses, but he's too nervous to. Lavalamp / So, Shieldy, I hear you're nervous. But there is nothing you need to be nervous about. Everyone is nervous about something at least some time, but they later conquer their fear. You might even be the happiest one day. Just place the glasses on your eyes, like they're "all yours", because I know you're special, and you can manage this! Shieldy / Okay then... (puts glasses on) Hey, you're right! I do feel a lot better like this! I can see the shelves as clear as counting! Thank you, sir! Lavalamp / My pleasure! (leaves) Eye Doctor / Before you go, let me tell you something. When you're doing something physical, such as relaying, you probably don't need your glasses; and it's good not to wear them when you're asleep; however, when you're reading things, you need to be wearing them. Understood? Shieldy / Yes! Party Hat / Now we need to go back. The challenge is probably already going on. ("Later...") (Popsicley and Chocolatey are watching television) Shieldy / What is this? A TV challenge? Party Hat / Or is there a challenge at all? Popsicley / Well, there was going to be a zip-lining challenge, but the rope wasn't stable enough, so Controlly postponed it to next month. There is no challenge today! Shieldy / OMG Seriously? Chocolatey / Really! Shieldy (runs out of scene) / Hey, Pizza! Guess what! display a message: "Don't ask me what you're supposed to vote for, because this is a PARODY, and there is NO VOTING! If you're bored, why don't you watch another of our parodies?" * BOTO Parody Credits * (scene kind of similar to the one in BOTO Episode 1) (This time, Shieldy is wearing glasses!) Slurpy / So, Shieldy, want to chat? (pause) Slurpy / Is there a reason you don't want to talk to me?! Shieldy / No, it's just that... (Scissors shows up on the right side of the screen.) Scissors / Hey, Four-Eyes! Enjoying today? Shieldy / Hey, don't call me "Four-Eyes"! Scissors / Why not? What'll you do about it?! (she attempts to kick Shieldy but Shieldy manages to stop her.) See No Teams, No Problem if you want to see more